muppeteerfandomcom-20200216-history
Terry Angus
Terry Angus (b. July 5, 1962) is a Canadian puppeteer who played several characters on Fraggle Rock and background Muppets in other productions. He also worked on several of the Master Replicas Muppet photo puppets. Terry created and performed in the CBC television series Blizzard Island. He has a website hosted by his own puppet creation, Butch G. Cat, and often sells hand-made original puppets on eBay Muppeteer Credits *''The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show: Zoot (puppeteer) *Fraggle Rock: Brio, Fraggles *Follow That Bird: Telly Monster (right hand), Bruce (puppeteer) *The Muppets: A Celebration of Thirty Years: AM Monster, Baby Bear (puppeteer), Honker, Penguin *A Muppet Family Christmas'': Floyd Pepper (puppetry only), Grover (puppetry only), Sully (puppetry only), Rizzo the Rat (puppetry only), Big Jeffy (puppetry only), Ma Bear (right hand), Crazy Harry (puppetry only), Robin the Frog (puppetry only), Ernie (right hand), AM Monster '' Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show part 2.png|Terry Angus with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Fraggle Rock honk of honks part 1.png|Terry Angus with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Fraggle rock episode 105 The Thirty-Minute Work Week part 1.png|Terry Angus with Steve Whitmire Gordon Robertson Nikki Tilroe Rob Mills Frank Meschkuleit and Myra Fried Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Fraggle rock episode 118 The Minstrels part 1.png|Terry Angus with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Fraggle rock episode 124 New Trash Heap in Town part 1.png|Terry Angus with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Fraggle rock episode 207 Mokey and the Minstrels part 1.png|Terry Angus with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Fraggle rock episode 301 The Bells of Fraggle Rock part 1.png|Terry Angus with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppets A Celebration of 30 Years part 14.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppets A Celebration of 30 Years part 13.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppets A Celebration of 30 Years part 11.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppets A Celebration of 30 Years part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 2.png|Terry Angus with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 8.png|Terry Angus with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 7.png|Terry Angus with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 14.png|Terry Angus with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 25.png|Terry Angus with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 22.png|Terry Angus with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 19.png|Terry Angus with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 18.png|Terry Angus with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 32.png|Terry Angus with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 34.png|Terry Angus with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 9.png|Terry Angus with Frank Oz Jerry Nelson Richard Hunt Kevin Clash Kathryn Mullen David Rudman Martin P. Robinson Pam Arciero Noel MacNeal Gordon Robertson and Camille Bonora Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 30.png|Terry Angus with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos A Muppet Family Christmas part 42.png|Terry Angus with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos A Muppet Family Christmas part 39.png|Terry Angus with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos A Muppet Family Christmas part 37.png|Terry Angus with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Follow that Bird part 3.png|Terry Angus with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Follow that Bird part 6.png|Terry Angus with '' Category:Muppeteers